hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
National Usercane Center/Usercane Advisories
NUC Advisories are not always up-to-date. The advisory authors are sometimes too busy to keep up with all these advisories. Thank you for your cooperation. If you are new to the usercane concept, it is recommended that you read this blog post. NUC issuing advisories on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userstorm Cardozo, Tropical Userstorm Douglas, Tropical Userstorm David, Tropical Userpression Roussil, Tropical Userpression Hypothetical, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Anthony, Usercane James, Tropical Userstorm Garfield, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Usercane Chap, Usercane Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userpression Harvey, Tropical Userstorm Cube, Usercane Roy, Tropical Userstorm Delcore, Tropical Userstorm Caleb, Usercane Lucarius, Usercane Giedrius, Tropical Userpression Default, Usercane Will, Tropical Userstorm Tuba, Usercane Lucas, Usercane Sandy, Tropical Userstorm Tracking, Usercane Comix, Tropical Userpression Ghostfighter, Tropical Userstorm Jon, Tropical Userpression Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Portavia, Tropical Userstorm AC, Tropical Userstorm Lars, Tropical Userpression Twenty-Nine, Tropical Userstorm Roch, and Tropical Userpression One. Last NUC Advisory issued on Brick, Yuri. The National Usercane Center (NUC) is the official center that tracks usercanes on HHW. These advisories will be updated once every week on Saturdays. However, in cases of drastic intensity changes, special advisories may be issued. If you have over 100 edits and believe you are not on here, please send me a message on my wall, or Cooper's wall, and we will verify if we need to add you. General Outlook 000 ABNT20 KNUC 242328 DUOAL TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK NUC NATIONAL USERCANE CENTER 200 PM EDT SAT JAN 4 2020 For the North Atlantic...Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico: The National Usercane Center is issuing advisories on Usercane Hype, Subtropical Userstorm Cardozo, Tropical Userstorm Douglas, Tropical Userstorm David, Tropical Userpression Roussil, Tropical Userpression Hypothetical, Usercane Bob, Usercane Floyd, Usercane Anthony, Usercane James, Tropical Userstorm Garfield, Tropical Userstorm Gary, Usercane Farm, Usercane Chap, Usercane Cooper, Tropical Userstorm Olo, Tropical Userstorm Alpha, Tropical Userpression Harvey, Tropical Userstorm Cube, Usercane Roy, Tropical Userstorm Delcore, Tropical Userstorm Caleb, Usercane Lucarius, Usercane Giedrius, Tropical Userpression Default, Usercane Will, Tropical Userstorm Tuba, Usercane Lucas, Usercane Sandy, Tropical Userstorm Tracking, Usercane Comix, Tropical Userpression Ghostfighter, Tropical Userstorm Jon, Tropical Userpression Joshua, Tropical Userstorm Portavia, Tropical Userstorm AC, Tropical Userstorm Lars, Tropical Userpression Twenty-Nine, Tropical Userstorm Roch, and Tropical Userpression One. The National Usercane Center has issued the final advisory on Post-Tropical Usercyclone Brick, located over the Central Atlantic, and on Yuri, which has degenerated into a tropical userwave near the Windward Islands. 1. An area of low pressure, associated with the remnants of Usercane Andrew, is producing a concentrated area of showers and cloudiness over the central Atlantic. Environmental conditions are conducive for a tropical or subtropical userpression to form during the next week or so as the system moves slowly northwestward. * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...50 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...70 percent. 2. A tropical userwave (Bromologist1) located over the far eastern Atlantic Ocean near the Cabo Verde Islands is producing an area of disorganized showers and thunderstorms. Some gradual development of this system is possible during the next several days as it moves westward to west-northwestward at about 12 mpd. * Formation chance through 48 hours...low...20 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...medium...40 percent. Forecaster Cooper/Comix 2010 Storms 2011 Storms 2012 Storms 2013 Storms 2014 Storms 2015 Storms 2016 Storms 2017 Storms 2018 Storms 2019 Storms 2020 Storms Category:Usercanes